


Tired

by instant_romance



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Angst?, Barista!Rose, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Sad, Soobin is soft, Soobin is tired, Soulmate AU, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, choi soobin/original female character, office worker!soobin, sad but then happy, short fic, soft, soobin is an angel, soobin x oc, they need each other, tomorrow x together soobin, txt, txt Soobin, txt angst?, txt choi soobin, txt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Jangmi and Soobin's soulmate bond is at its breaking point because Soobin has been gone for 3 days. Jangmi almost breaks down at work and decides to go see him at his office.
Relationships: Soobin/Jang-mi (rose)
Kudos: 3





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Park Jang-mi is one of my original characters. Take a peek at my bio for more information :D I hope you enjoy!

Soobin flips through the papers he has to read through and edit, his head already starting to ache from the amount of time this is going to take. He sighs. His stomach is growling with hunger, but he tells himself he has to get this done before eating anything. 

The half-empty energy drink next to his monitor sits there neglected. He wishes he had time to run by the cafe to get coffee. 

He yawns and sets his mind on the many sheets of paper in front of him. The day passes slowly, crawling it’s way to the lunchtime hour.

~

The pain in Jangmi’s chest and head worsens as the customers keep coming in. It’s just past the lunchtime hour and she’s already exhausted. Soobin has been out for 3 days on a business trip and just got back to the office today. 

The soulmate bond grows weaker and weaker as the day stretches on. She doesn’t know how much longer she can go with being separated like this. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears and she gulps, suddenly feeling light-headed. 

Slipping away as quickly as possible, she searches for her manager. As soon as she finds him, she asks to leave early, explaining to him that it’s urgent. He obliges and makes his way to the front to deal with customers. 

Rose rushes out the back door after grabbing her stuff and hops into her car. She swiftly pulls out of the parking lot and makes her way to the law firm Soobin is working at. Practically jumping out of the car when she gets there, she runs inside. 

Her eyes scan the area around her as she gets in the elevator. She exhales shakily, on the brink of tears. As the box of metal climbs higher, she lets a few escape, her lip trembling as she tries to be patient. The elevator stops on the 7th floor. 

The doors open. Soobin’s tired face comes into view. Rose steps out of the lift and takes a few strides before wrapping her arms around him. 

As soon as they touch, the knot of pain in her chest and head loosens and she feels a wave of relief.

“I was just on my way to see you,” he says, hugging her tightly. “It was agony being away from you for so long.”

“I missed you so much, Bin.” She clutches his white button-down, pressing herself against him as much as she can.

“Let’s go home, okay? I wanna take care of you.” He takes her hands off his shirt and holds them, gazing into her eyes lovingly. She nods in response and follows him into his office where he grabs his coat. “You all right, baby?”

“Yeah.” Her voice comes out small. “Just tired.”

“Me too.” He smiles warmly and his dimples appear, causing her to blush. “I can’t wait to get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
